


Foodsies

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Very) short drabbles of Yugjae and food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foodsies

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm very proud of that title lol
> 
> Just a litle sth until inspiration hits me again or sth orz

_(In the canteen)_

They giggled at each other. Youngjae tried to shield his plate with his left hand and targeted Yugyeom's plate with his chopsticks at the same time. But the other only laughed in victory when he intercepted the chopsticks with his spoon and grabbed successfully a piece of chicken with his own ones. Youngjae pouted and Yugyeom laid a piece of his own chicken on Youngjae's plate because he was weak. (Bambam would have said he was whipped but he preferred the term weak, because nobody who's not made of steel could resist Youngjae's pout and if Bambam said he could, he'd been lying.)

Jinyoung eyed them skeptically. “You do know that you both have the same food, right? So stealing from each other’s plates is pretty useless.” They looked embarrassed for a short moment until Yugyeom retorted “It's uh- for science!” and Youngjae nodded heavily.

Jinyoung gave up to try and understand them.

 

 

 

_(At the coffee shop)_

Yugyeom swore he'd been gone only a short moment to go to the toilet but when he came back his chocolate shake was gone. He asked Youngjae about it, but the other only laughed “Ehehehe” and gave him a dopey smile. Yugyeom found he couldn't really be angry with him. He revengefully stole a sip of Youngjae’s coffee anyway, for good measure, but it tasted awful and he couldn’t help but pull a grimace. The way Youngjae threw his head back and laughed so loudly that the whole cafe turned their heads, made up for the failure though.

Behind the counter Jinyoung threw an arm over Jaebums shoulder. “Awww, look how happy he is.”  
“I still don’t accept him” Jaebum’s face was hard and his mouth was strung into a fine line and Jinyoung knew if Jaebum were just a little bit less stoic, a lonely tear would have rolled down his face. He squeezed his shoulder in consolation.

 

 

 

_(At the amusement park)_

Yugyeom watched the spoon full of green tea ice cream vanish in Youngjae's mouth. He picked at his own chocolate ice cream nervously. “Hey, do you- do you want to taste my chocolate ice cream? It's really good.”

“Oh sure!” Youngjae smiled in anticipation as Yugyeom scooped some on to the small plastic spoon and fed it to him. “Mmmh! You're right it's really good!” He smiled and continued to eat out of his own cup. Yugyeom pouted. This did not work as planned, he needed to approach the subject directly.  
“C-can I taste you too- I mean some of your ice cream?” _Smooth._  
Youngjae blinked. Then he smirked. “But this is so tasty, I want every piece of it.” He laughed when Yugyeom pouted exaggeratedly. “Thank god I still have nice hyungs like Jinyoung-hyung…” he whined jokingly.

“Hey!!”

Yugyeom laughed and felt giddy when Youngjae finally fed him some of his green tea flavored ice cream with a pout.

After a few moments Yugyeom said lowly “Next time let's do a love shot.” He almost thought Youngjae didn't hear him, but when he looked, his face was all red and silently he mumbled in answer “I'd love that.”

 

 

 

_(At the street food cart)_

“There you go, you two cuties.” the aunt of the food cart winked and handed them the hot spicy rice cakes and blood sausage. “Thank you~!” Youngjae threw her one of his sunshine smiles as she moved to the next customer.

They sat down at one of the plastic tables standing in front of the cart and Youngjae digged in instantly.

“Ah-ah-ah hot!” he breathed before he managed to munch it carefully. “Oh my gosh, you were right, they’re really good here!” he immediately went for another and Yugyeom chuckled, going for the sausage.  
“What about my thanks?” he tapped with his free hand on his cheeks. Youngjae was still blowing on his rice cake in a hurry as he dipped his blood sausage in the spicy sauce and stuffed it in his mouth.

There was a giggle from the smaller boy and Yugyeom threw him a curious look. “I wanted to give you a kiss, but I was so preoccupied with the rice cakes that I was kissing the rice cake and blowing you, haha.” Youngjae explained.  
The sausage went askew in his throat and he struggled for air. He coughed heavily and continued even when his lungs filled again comfortably with air. It served as an excuse for why his face looked just like the spicy sauce that gathered around the corners of Youngjae’s mouth. ‘Wording, Youngjae!’, he thought desperately, ‘Wording!’  
“Eat carefully!” Youngjae chided him while patting his back innocently and unaware.


End file.
